


The Cat Cafe

by heartoflapis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoflapis/pseuds/heartoflapis
Summary: Sylvain thinks it's time to pick up another girl and gets Felix to join him to a cat cafe, that just opened in the town nearby the Monastery. However, there, his eye gets caught by something else, something much more valuable.





	The Cat Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for clicking on this. I really hope you'll enjoy this little thing I wrote. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I did look for them and edited out a few, but English is not my first language and no matter how much I speak it, I just can't perfect it and it shows in my writing. I'm also kinda new to this site and don't know exactly how everything works, but if you could let me know what you think, I'd be super happy!

It had been far too long since Sylvain had last been with a girl and honestly, it was about time he changed that.

They were still in class, Sylvain sitting next to Felix, like usual, when he overheard Mercedes and Annette in front of them talk to each other softly. They wouldn't normally and instead pay close attention, but the professor had just left the classroom for a short break while they continued to do some studying on their own.

"Oh Annette", Mercedes said in her high voice, though trying to speak softly. "Did you hear about that new cafe in town? I've heard they keep cats there that they've found ill on the streets and nursed back to full health. Isn't that wonderful?"

Their conversation went on about how adorable the cats probably were, not something Sylvain was too interested in himself. He stopped listening and tried to focus on the tome on his desk. He looked at Felix to the right of him. He seemed to be off somewhere in his head, probably thinking about the time he was wasting here, when he could be slashing his sword at the training grounds.

After class, during lunch time, Sylvain couldn't help but overhear more talk about this supposed cat cafe. Perhaps because it was mostly girls who talked about it and it was mostly girls who caught his interest. It seemed like many of them were planning to visit the place and enjoy a drink there.

"Hey Felix", Sylvain said, struck by a great idea. "How about we go to that cafe as well? I'm sure we'd meet a lot of girls there."

Felix looked at him, swallowed whatever food he still had in his mouth, and answered, in his usual cynical tone.

"You think I'd be interested in that?" he said. "You can go alone. I don't care."

"Oh please", Sylvain begged him. "You know I don't want to. I'd look pathetic, going there all by myself!"

"Then ask a girl out", Felix said and took another bite of his meal.

"No, you see, that's the point. The girls here know me. They don't fall for my tricks anymore. That's why I need to go there, to meet new girls", Sylvain explained.

"So I'm only to serve as a way for you to get a girl? That's low even for you."

"Ow Felix, you know it's not entirely like that", Sylvain said, sounding pained, and shook his head. "I promise, if you do this for me, I will train with you every day for a week. Please."

Felix sighed deeply, but at that moment Sylvain knew he had won.

"Fine", Felix said, just like Sylvain had imagined. "We'll go right after class has ended so I can still continue my training when we get back."

"Felix, you're the best."

Lunchtime went past and both of them went back to their classroom, where this time they learned all about battle tactics. Interesting as it may have been, Sylvain couldn't keep himself focussed on it and instead let his mind wander to the cafe, where he imagined many women, just as soft and cuddly as the cats they had come for.

Class wasn't over quickly enough. By the time it was finally time to go, Felix seemed gloomy as ever.

"Let's just get this over with", was all he said.

They walked away from the Monastery and into the nearby town. It wasn't that hard to find the place. Lots of people were walking to and from it. Lots of girls, specifically. Who knew that cats were the perfect way to a girl's heart?

Felix hadn't said anything on the way there and although Sylvain had tried, he knew he shouldn't test his friend too much. He was lucky enough that he joined him.

They entered the building and were instantly greeted by the warm feeling of a lit fireplace and the soft meowing and purring of many cats all around. Girls all around chatted with each other while they petted and played with them.

Sylvain walked towards a free table and sat down, Felix sitting down opposite of him. As if some spell had been cast, many of the cats still wandering around, suddenly decided that they seemed like good company.

It started with one cat. It jumped up onto the table, meowed friendly and started washing itself between them. Sylvain looked towards Felix and thought he didn't look all that comfortable. Not his usual gloominess, perhaps something more like uncertainty.

The second cat was more direct. Sylvain saw Felix nearly jump up from his seat when it landed on his lap and began to purr loudly. 

Soon a few more had joined them at their table. Cats of all colours and sizes. A few big ones, one of which a brightly colored ginger cat, a few that were smaller, one with an eye missing and one incredibly thin, like it had just been very ill, and then there was the one kitten.

The one kitten seemed to like Felix the most. Soon, the kitten was already climbing its way up to Felix' shoulders and licking his face, purring so loudly that even Sylvain could hear it from across the table. He laughed out loud and Felix looked at him with surprise in his eyes.

And then it happened. Felix smiled.

A smile so rare that Sylvain was sure he hadn't seen it in years, or maybe even at all, in his entire life.

The girls around them seemed to disappear, for something much more valuable had appeared. His friend seemed happy, for once.

The kitten didn't seem to want to go and started playing with his hair, which was in a messy bun, as always. Felix tried to stop the kitten from ruining his hair but instead the kitten bit his ear.

Sylvain held his breath. But Felix didn't get angry. He didn't shout or throw the kitten off. Instead he laughed, quickly and carefully, over so soon it might never have happened, and pulled the kitten off his shoulder and put it on the table between them

Felix seemed to notice Sylvain now.

"What are you looking at?" he said, trying to sound tough and mean but somehow failing to.

Sylvain couldn't help but to smile himself.

"You like cats", he said, more so stating a fact than anything else.

"So what?" Felix replied, looking away but blushing ever so slightly.

But Sylvain just shook his head, his smile only widening. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that at all.

They both ordered a drink and waited, playing with the cats and petting them. Sometimes one left but then another one came. Never leaving them without company. It was fascinating to see though, how Felix seemed like a magnet to them. They were constantly all over him and he got the most attention, far more than Sylvain. He didn't mind though. Watching Felix enjoy this was good enough.

After their drink, when the sun had started to set, it was time to go. The place was still crowded but Sylvain hadn't bothered to look around anymore.

They got up from the table and cuddled the cats for the last time.

Once outside, Sylvain put his hands behind his head and tried to sound casual.

"So… you like cats huh?"

"And you forgot to pick up a girl", Felix said, straightforward as he always was.

"Yeah well, it's okay. I had a good time nonetheless", he said and laughed. "I guess I know your weakness now."

"What? Cats?"

Felix tried to sound disgusted by even the idea but Sylvain now saw right through him.

"Yes, cats", he said. "You smiled."

"Shut up", Felix snapped and pushed him, but Sylvain laughed. And while Felix looked away, he was certain he blushed.

"Let's do this again sometime", Sylvain suggested. "Just you, me and the cats."

Felix didn't reply and so they continued walking in silence. Only when they reached the Monastery, he finally spoke again.

"You won't say a word about this. To anyone", he said.

"No worries. I won't."

Felix glared at him but just before he turned away from him and walked away, a small smile appeared on his face again.

"Let's go again tomorrow."


End file.
